Príncipe de Alagaësia
by Naraya
Summary: Arya es la princesa de Ellesméra que viaja al Valle de Palancar con sus padres para una fiesta. En el camino conoce a un guerrero de nombre Evan. ¿Qué pasaría si él no es un simple guerrero? La clasificación puede cambiar. El Ciclo Herencia no me pertenece. Es de Cristopher Paolini y no gano nada con esto.
1. Capítulo 1: conociéndose

Espero que os guste la historia. ;)

Guía para conversaciones:

-Conversación normal-

-_Conversación mental_-

-_"hechizo"_-

**(A/N)**= nota autora

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Carvahall, madre?-preguntó por enésima vez la muchacha elfa de diecisiete años sentada en el carruaje.

-Menos que la última vez que preguntaste, Arya. Si te aburres mira por la ventana-contestó la mayor elfa.

-Si tan interesada estás por saberlo faltan un par de horas, hija-añadió el hombre de pelo plateado y ojos verdes sentado en un enorme caballo de guerra al otro lado de la ventana.

-No sé por qué tenemos que ir, padre.

-Ya tienes edad para conocer a los muchachos dispuestos a casarse contigo y la mejor oportunidad es en la boda de lord Roran con lady Katrina.

-Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que casarme con alguien a quién no amo. Vosotros os casasteis por amor, ¿por qué yo no puedo?

El hombre rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No queremos casarte con alguien, solo que les conozcas y elijas tu misma.

Arya suspiró y miró por la ventana contraria a su padre.

Poco después un semental blanco a la carrera pasó a su lado y se detuvo para hablar con el cochero.

-¿Es este el carruaje donde viajan la reina Islanzadí de Ellesméra y su hija, la princesa Arya?

El hombre a caballo se adelantó.

-¿Y qué si lo es?

-Me envía el rey Brom para guiaros. Nadie conoce estas tierras mejor que yo-el desconocido le tendió una carta al hombre. Cuando terminó de leerla levantó la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo podemos llamarte?

-Evan, rey Evandar. Me llamaron así en su honor.

Un destello pasó por los ojos del rey y le indicó a caminar a su lado.

-Entonces el rey Brom te ha enviado a "custodiarnos" como dice en su carta.

Evan rió y desaceleró el paso.

Arya le miró con interés. Era un hombre fuerte y entrenado. Llevaba botas altas de color marrón oscuro, preparadas para montar a caballo. Los pantalones de tela oscura ocultaban los poderosos músculos de las piernas, capaces de saltar de una azotea a otra. Una cinta roja estaba atada a la cintura y sujetaba una daga con la empuñadura de cristal. Una coraza de cuero sin mangas, por el contrario, revelaban unos brazos musculosos. En su espalada había dos espadas cruzadas, los mangos sobresalían sobre los hombros. Dos guarders de cuero y metal protegían sus antebrazos. **_(A/N: Como el traje de Dastan en Prince of Persia)._** Había un guante sin dedos en su mano derecha. Su mandíbula era poderosa con algún rastro de barba y la nariz un poco larga. Tenía los ojos marrones, uno de ellos cruzado por una cicatriz blanca contrastando con su piel morena. El pelo castaño, clareado por las horas bajo el sol, recogido en una cola baja.

-"Custodiar" no es la palabra, mi rey. Más bien evitar que os atraquen.

-¿Hay muchos bandidos por aquí?-la reina Islanzadí entró en la conversación.

-Bastantes, pero todos saben que es mejor no atarme, mi reina.

-¿Hay alguna razón en especial, Evan?

-He sido entrenado desde que cumplí los cuatro años. La mitad de mi juventud se perdió en el campo de entrenamiento.

Todos se rieron.

-No creo que eso sea un problema-añadió Evandar.

-No puedo quejarme, pero necesito correr por los tejados para escapar de las miradas de las mujeres.

-Es la carga de un hombre.

-Imposible negarlo.

Continuaron el camino en silencio durante unos minutos, tras los cuales Arya preguntó por la duración del trayecto.

-Falta una hora y media, alteza-contestó Evan-. ¿Hay algún motivo oculto por vuestra pregunta?

-No soporto estar sentada mucho tiempo.

-Rey Evandar, ¿permitiríais que vuestra hija cabalgue conmigo?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Evandar! ¡Lleva un vestido!-interrumpió Islanzadí.

-Eso no es problema-corrigió Evan. Se adelantó para decirle al cochero que se detuviera.

Todos pararon y las mujeres bajaron. Islanzadí tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes. Su vestido era de color morado decorado con encajes blancos.

Arya se parecía mucho a su madre, pero el vestido era azul oscuro y no tenía adornos.

Evan bajó del semental blanco y le tendió la mano a la princesa. Ella la tomó y le permitió que la subiera a la silla. Él se subió de un saltó justo detrás y la rodeó con los brazos para coger las riendas. Ella se estremeció al sentir el poder que emanaba.

-Tened cuidado. Los dos-dijo Islanzadí.

-La cuidaré con mi vida-prometió Evan. Pateó los flancos del caballo y salieron corriendo.

-Es él, ¿verdad?-preguntó la reina.

-Es él-confirmó Evandar.


	2. Capítulo 2: la verdad al descubierto

Guía para conversaciones:

-Conversación normal-

-_Conversación mental_-

-_"hechizo"_-

**(A/N)**= nota autora

* * *

Arya nunca se había sentido tan libre en su vida. El viento le daba en la cara y escuchaba el sonido de las pisadas del caballo a la carrera. Olía el fresco aroma que desprendía Evan: varonil y agradable, al contrario que otros muchos hombres.

-¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?-preguntó cuando disminuyeron el paso.

-Fue en una escaramuza en los puertos de Narda hace un par de años, antes de mi viaje a Surda acompañando al rey Brom. Unos bandidos intentaron secuestrarle. Me enfrenté al más fuerte y conseguí la cicatriz.

-Tuvo que dolerte mucho.

-No tanto, princesa.

Cabalgaron en silencio. Evan se inclinó sobre la silla y recogió una flor roja del suelo.

-Para tí.

-Gracias.

Arya se puso la flor en el pelo y se recostó contra el pecho de su acompañante. Él se tensó un instante antes de relajarse. Ella le miró inquisitiva.

-Me hirieron hace poco y no lo tengo curado del todo.

-Podrías haber avisado antes de que te hiciera daño.

-No me molesta demasiado.

Continuaron en silencio.

-Cuéntame algo, Evan-pidió Arya.

-El año pasado viajé a las Beor. ¿Has estado allí?-ella negó con la cabeza-Bueno, no sé si podré describirlo con justicia. Farthen-Dûr es un antiguo volcán de tres mil metros de alto. Allí está la capital de los enanos, Tronheim, una ciudad construida enteramente de mármol blanco pulido hasta hacerlo brillar. En la cumbre está la Dragonera, la antigua casa de los Jinetes de Dragón cuando estaban allí. A modo de suelo tienen Isidar Mithrimr o la Rosa estrellada, un zafiro rojo con una rosa en su interior construida por el primero de sus reyes.

Evan continuó describiendo la ciudad enana. En la mente de Arya se formó la imagen mientras escuchaba la voz profunda de su acompañante. Al terminar, casi habían pasado una hora cabalgando.

-Deberíamos volver-dijo Evan.

-Sí, mis padres estarán preocupados-cuando Arya dijo eso, dos hombres se pusieron en su camino y el caballo se detuvo resoplando.

-Darnos todo lo que tengáis si no queréis morir-amenazó uno de ellos, el más alto.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que hacerlo?-preguntó Evan.

-Estáis rodeados por más de veinte hombres. No creo que salgáis con vida.

Evan desmontó y le pasó las riendas a Arya.

-Corre si en necesario-indicó. Ella asintió lentamente y agarró con fuerza las riendas.

Los dos hombres cogieron sus armas y los otros veinte aparecieron.

-Tenéis la oportunidad de huir-dijo Evan.

-No somos unos cobardes.

-Como queráis Evan sacó los cuchillos y se lanzó contra los hombres. El semental se mantuvo impasible mientras su dueño se enfrentaba a veintidós hombres armados hasta los dientes.

-¡Corre, _Nieve de Fuego_!

Ante el grito de Evan, el caballo empezó a correr como ningún otro, llevándose a Arya a un lugar seguro.

Pronto divisaron el carruaje y se detuvieron al lado de Evandar.

-¿Y Evan?-preguntó.

-Nos atacaron y se ha quedado atrás-contestó Arya con la cabeza baja.

-Él es más fuerte de lo que piensas, estará bien.

Continuaron sin Evan. Pronto llegaron a Carvahall. El propio rey Brom, un hombre con el pelo castaño corto y sospechosamente parecido a Evan, les recibió a las afueras.

-Rey Brom-saludó Evandar cuando empezaron a caminar por las calles.

-Rey Evandar, reina Islanzadí, princesa Arya-saludó Brom-. ¿No viene Evan con vosotros?

-Mi hija Arya y él fueron a dar un paseo fuera del camino y les atacaron unos bandidos.

-Entonces se quedó atrás. Es un buen muchacho, volverá.

-¡Rey Brom! ¡El príncipe Eragon ha regresado!

Todos se volvieron a donde señalaba el hombre. Corriendo sobre los tejados como si fuera una carretera plana, había un hombre. Cuando llegó al final de las casas, saltó al suelo y rodó para controlar el impacto. Al levantarse Arya se quedó sin aliento.

Era Evan.


	3. Capítulo 3: conversaciones

Guía para conversaciones:

-Conversación normal-

-_Conversación mental_-

-_"hechizo"_-

**(A/N)**= nota autora

* * *

Los reyes y sus hijos entraron en la sala del trono. Allí, la reina Selena, esposa de Brom, les esperaba.

-Bienvenidos al Valle de Palancar-saludó.

-El placer es nuestro, Selena.

La reina humana se fijó en Eragon.

-¿Ya te has vuelto a meter en problemas, hijo?

-Nuevos bandidos en la llanura de aquí a Therinsford.

-Ella tiene razón. Te dejamos solo y te metes en un problema tras otro.

-No es mi culpa.

-No, claro que no... Eres igual que tu padre.

-De tal palo tal astilla-recitó Brom, a lo que todos rieron.

Un mensajero entró y se inclinó.

-Mi rey, Murtagh ha llegado.

-Que pase. Tiene que conocer a nuestros invitados.

El mensajero volvió a inclinarse y salió. Poco después entró un hombre alto con el pelo casi negro y ojos grises. Su nariz era igual a la del príncipe. Su mandíbula fuerte. Vestía una túnica rojo sangre y pantalones negros. Unas botas de montar manchadas de barro estaban en sus pies. Una espada roja con un rubí en el pomo se ataba a su cintura.

-¡Murtagh!-Selena se abrazó al recién llegado.

-Me alegra volver a verte madre.

-¿Y la caravana que enviamos a Daret?-preguntó Brom.

-Sana y salva, como prometí, padre. Y en el camino de vuelta me enteré de que unos piratas quieren secuestrar el próximo barco con suministros a Surda. Me gustaría ir y pedirle ayuda a Eragon.

El aludido se alejó de la ventana a la que se había acercado y abrazó a su hermano.

-Iremos contigo.

-Eragon...

-Madre, he pasado todo un año confinado en este valle entrenando. Ella ni siquiera conoce otro lugar que no sea el Valle de Palancar o las Vertebradas. Quiero darle la oportunidad de que conozca el Imperio antes de empezar las batallas. Por lo menos el mar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban la respuesta de la reina.

-De acuerdo. Podéis ir.

-¡Bien! ¿Cuando salimos, hermano?

-Pensaba salir una hora antes del amanecer, pero ya que vienes saldremos a media mañana.

-Entonces iré a despertarla para decírselo.

Eragon se acercó al balcón que daba al bosque y se subió a la barandilla.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Selena.

-Durmiendo en su claro. Volveré en una hora.

Eragon sonrió de medio lado y saltó.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que los reyes elfos llegaron al Valle de Palancar. La princesa Arya paseaba por los jardines del modesto castillo de la familia real del valle. Llevaba poco tiempo allí, pero ya tenía un lugar favorito: un banco de piedra bajo un sauce.

Se sentó allí y recostó la espalda contra el tronco.

-Parece que has encontrado mi lugar.

Ella se asustó de la voz profunda que venía de algún lugar sobre ella. Miró y vió al hombre que conoció como Evan sentado sobre una rama gruesa. Esta vez no llevaba armas.

-Lo lamento, Eragon-la última palabra lo dijo con furia.

Él saltó y Arya se levantó. Ella rodeó el banco para alejarse.

-Quería evitar esto al conocernos.

-¿El qué?

-Sé que todos pensáis que un príncipe solo se preocupa por su aspecto y seguridad.

-Eso es lo que sois.

-Permitirme corregiros. Mi aspecto es igual que el de cualquier otro guerrero o soldado, puede que incluso peor. Y sobre la seguridad, puse la tuya sobre la mía al quedarme solo rodeado de veintidós hombres. Soy todo lo contrario al estereotipo de príncipe.

-Es cierto...-se volvió-¿Por qué?

Eragon cruzó la distancia que los separaba y la acorraló contra el tronco.

-Porque soy más que eso...

Estrelló los labios sobre los de la princesa elfa con furia. Ella respondió con la misma intensidad. Se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Su respiración era irregular y rápida.

-Lo nuestro no funcionará, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Y por qué.

-Soy una elfa y tú humano.

Eragon la besó de nuevo.

-Dime otra razón.

-Tengo dieciocho años.

-Y yo veinticuatro.

Volvieron a besarse.

-Soy inmortal.

-No es problema.

La besó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

-Mano derecha.

Mientras se besaban otra vez Arya le quitó el guante de la mano derecha. Al separarse bajó la vista y vió un destello plateado en la palma.

-Argetlam...

* * *

***Argetlam:** mano de plata.


	4. Capítulo 4: la fiesta

Guía para conversaciones:

-Conversación normal-

-_Conversación mental_-

-_"hechizo"_-

**(A/N)**= nota autora

* * *

-Es un placer para todo el Valle de Palancar anunciar el compromiso de mi sobrino, lord Roran, con lady Katrina-dijo Brom a todos los invitados a la fiesta de esa noche. Todos aplaudieron y esperaron a que la pareja entrara por la puerta.

De repente, un rugido llenó el aire y todos se volvieron a los ventanales que daban al jardín. Del cielo descendió una forma alada de color azul con mil destellos. Lanzó una llamarada y las escamas brillaron, revelando un dragón de veinte metros de largo con unas alas de diez metros cada una.

En su espalda, sentados en la silla, estaba la pareja prometida.

El dragón aterrizó con tres aletazos y plegó las alas a los lados. Dobló el cuello en un porte orgulloso y miró a la pareja descender.

Roran se acercó a la cabeza.

-Gracias, Saphira.

La dragona pestañeó y volvió a levantar la cabeza. Eragon se acercó a su primo y le abrazó.

-Enhorabuena por el compromiso.

-Gracias, primo.

Eragon rió y se acercó a la dragona que le lanzó una nube de humo. El chico tosió y sacudió la cabeza riendo.

* * *

Los elfos miraron a la dragona con admiración. Su raza siempre había admirado a los dragones. Evandar tenía una túnica morada con pantalones blancos y una coraza de metal. Islanzadí un vestido suelto de color naranja y el pelo negro recogido en una cola alta. Arya llevaba un vestido verde ajustado, que revelaba sus curvas y ondeaba al andar.

-No pareces sorprendida, hija-dijo Evandar.

-Ya sabía que Eragon era un Jinete. Me lo dijo esta tarde.

-Entonces los rumores de los sirvientes que os vieron besaros en el jardín son ciertos.

Las orejas puntiagudas de Arya se volvieron rojas y miró a sus padres sorprendida.

-¿Cómo...? No había nadie a nuestro alrededor.

-Os vimos nosotros desde nuestra habitación-contestó Islanzadí con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...

-Tranquila. Lo aceptamos.

-Gracias.

Eragon se fijó en ellos y les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Ellos así lo hicieron y se detuvieron junto a la dragona.

-Es un placer conocerte, gran dragona-saludó Evandar.

-Dice que el placer es suyo-Saphira no quería hablar directamente con los elfos, algo normal para ellos.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser Jinete?-preguntó Islanzadí.

-Estaba escondido en las Vertebradas, intentando escapar de mi madre que quería que me probase ropa para un baile, cuando sentí un viento frío. Me giré y ví un destello azul en un arbusto. Descubrí un huevo azul y me lo llevé conmigo. Al día siguiente ya era un Jinete.

-Es raro encontrar un huevo en mitad de la nada.

-No tanto. Leí que los Jinetes escondieron tres huevos en las Vertebradas, en lugares donde solo los destinados a ellos podían llegar. Al parecer yo era uno de ellos.

-¿Y los otros huevos?

-Al ser Jinete sé exactamente donde están, para mantenerlos vigilados, pero no puedo cogerlos. Solo el jinete destinado puede hacerlo.

-¿Y sabes quiénes son?

-Por supuesto. Aunque tienen que descubrirlo ellos mismos.

-Entonces no molestaremos. Pasarlo bien.

Los reyes se fueron dejando al Jinete y la elfa con la dragona. Esta bajó la cabeza hasta el nivel de Arya.

-_Es un placer conocer a la elfa que ocupa los pensamientos de mi Jinete_-dijo en la mente de Arya.

-¡Saphira!

Arya rió.

-Es un placer que la dragona más hermosa de todas acceda a hablar conmigo.

Saphira movió la cola ante el alago.

-_¿Te gustaría volar?_

-¿En serio?

Saphira sintió con la cabeza.

-Me encantaría.

-_Entonces mañana, una hora antes del amanecer. Tengo que calentar las alas antes del vuelo a Narda._

-Gracias, gran dragona Saphira.

-_¿Y tú pequeño? ¿Te unirás a nosotras?_

-Eso ni lo dudes.

Los dos se separaron de la dragona y se internaron en la multitud. Justo entonces empezó una canción y varias parejas se pusieron a bailar un baile típico del valle.

Eragon extendió la mano.

-¿Bailas?

-No śe cómo.

-Yo te enseño. Vamos.

Arya aceptó la mano y se internaron en la pista. Se pusieron uno frente al otro y se cogieron las manos. Eragon puso la otra mano en la cintura de Arya y ella en el hombro de él.

Empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, muy rápido. Empezaron a girar al mismo tiempo. Arya rió con alegría, nunca antes se había divertido tanto.

El baile terminó y aplaudieron al resto de parejas.

-¡Eragon!-la voz chillona perforó los oídos de todos. Se volvieron y vieron a una mujer de pelo negro y ojos oscuros con mucho maquillaje y un vestido bastante revelador de color rojo pasión.

-Oh, no-se lamentó Eragon.

-¿Quién es?

Antes de que el Jinete pudiera contestar, la mujer ya estaba delante mirando arrogante a Arya.

-¿Y quién es esta, Eragon?-preguntó-Da igual. Solo quería ver a mi novio antes de que se fuera.

-No somos novios, Trianna.

-Claro que sí. Es tradición que el líder de los magos del Valle de Palancar se case con el príncipe. Y he tenido suerte, porque tu padre...

-¡Basta!-la música se detuvo y todos se volvieron a mirar a Eragon- Nadie puede insultar a mi padre delante de mí. Y menos tú, la zorra del pueblo, como te llaman. Te haces llamar maga, pero no mantienes una mísera piedra flotando a cinco centímetros del suelo. Un mago de un nivel inferior al tuyo es capaz de levantar una roca de media tonelada a casi tres metros. Lo único que se te da bien es intentar llegar a la cama de alguien con dinero y ahora lo intentas conmigo inventándo una estúpida tradición. Eres insoportable, como mujer y como maga. Como príncipe del Valle de Palancar y Jinete de la dragona Saphira, quedas eliminada del liderazgo de los magos que seguramente ganaste acostándote con un líder anterior. Irás a una escuela de magia hasta que alcances un nivel mínimo y puedas ingresar en la orden. Ahora márchate de esta fiesta y ve a buscar a alguien más tonto que yo para que puedas calentar su cama.

Los invitados rieron y Trianna se fue furiosa. Antes de llegar a la puerta de detuvo.

-¡Escúchame, Eragon! ¡Encontraré uno de los dos huevos que quedan! ¡_"Kebaistr"_!

Eragon movió la mano y la rama que crecía hasta él se detuvo.

-Muy débil. _"Kebaistr"_.

La rama empezó a crecer hacia arriba y floreció en mitad del salón. Las flores empezaron a caer como una nevada.

-_"Vindr"_-dijo también Arya y las flores empezaron a flotar por toda la sala.

-_"Brisingr"_-añadió Eragon y una pequeña llama azul se inició en el corazón de cada flor.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y Trianna salió del castillo muy furiosa.

* * *

***Kebaistr: **rama.

***Vindr: **viento.

***Brisingr: **fuego. **(A/N: Creo que innecesario)**


	5. Capítulo 5: empieza el viaje

Guía para conversaciones:

-Conversación normal-

-_Conversación mental_-

-_"hechizo"_-

**(A/N)**= nota autora

* * *

Era la mañana siguiente de la fiesta. Arya caminaba con Eragon por los jardines. Ambos llevaban pantalones cómodos y ropa de abrigo. Él la detuvo cogiéndole la mano.

-Arya, antes de que llegue Saphira me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-Pregunta.

-Verás..-justo entonces Saphira aterrizó.

-Ya me lo dirás más tarde.

Eragon asintió y ayudó a la elfa a subir.

-_¿Preparados?_

-Preparados.

La dragona despegó con un salto y subió al cielo. Surcaron los aires con tranquilidad, hasta que Saphira decidió hacerle a Arya una demostración de acrobacias con las que a los dos se les revolvió el estómago.

-_¿Crees que aceptará?_-preguntó Eragon a su dragona poco antes de que saliera Aiedail.

-_Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. ¿Y qué mejor modo que preguntarlo sobre un dragón?_

-Arya...

-¿Sí, Eragon?

-Sé que nos conocimos ayer, pero tengo una guerra a la que ir y... Maldita sea, no se me dan bien las palabras.

Arya rió y le animó a continuar.

-Resumiendo-Eragon sacó una pequeña caja de una alforja de Saphira y se la entregó a Arya-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Nunca pensó que le propondrían matrimonio sobre un dragón y menos que el propio Jinete fuera quien se lo propusiera.

-¡Sí!

Eragon la abrazó y se besaron, al mismo tiempo que la estrella de la mañana salía por el horizonte.

* * *

Murtagh esperó a su hermano a las puertas de Carvahall. Era media mañana y la mitad del pueblo seguía dormida, seguramente se acostaron tarde por la fiesta.

Por fin, Eragon salió hablando con Evandar y Brom. Solo cogió unas pocas palabras del final de la conversación y las decía Evandar.

-Si es como dices, los elfos estaremos encantados de este tipo de alianza con el Valle de Carvahall.

-Lo prepararemos todo para cuando regreses. Una fiesta y...

-Padre, no es necesario.

-Lo es. Y tu madre estará de acuerdo conmigo-llegaron al lado de Murtagh-. Bueno, cuentaselo a tu hermano y tened cuidado.

-Lo haremos-prometió Murtagh.

Los dos subieron en la silla de Saphira y despegaron. Rodearon en castillo y vieron a Arya con un vestido corto azul y el pelo recogido en una trenza medio desecha. Una esmeralda pequeña le adornaba un dedo. Sonrió y les despidió con la mano. Eragon le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Murtagh miró extrañado a su hermano. Nunca antes se había portado así.

-Tendremos que pasar la noche en las Vertebradas y llegaremos mañana al mediodía-informó el Jinete.

-Tiempo más que de sobra para preparar una emboscada-respondió el hermano mayor.

Volaron todo el día y al caer la noche se detuvieron a descansar.

Encendieron un pequeño fuego, obra de Eragon, y se sentaron a su alrededor. Murtagh a un lado y Eragon recostado contra Saphira en el otro.

El Jinete estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y su hermano no pudo resistir la tentación de saber lo que pensaba. Extendió su mente y contactó con la de Eragon. Lo que vió fueron recuerdos. Un beso apasionado con una elfa a lomos de un dragón. Besos fugaces bajo un sauce con la misma elfa.

-_Parece que te has divertido_-dijo con la mente.

-¡Sal de mi mente, Murtagh!-gritó Eragon con las orejas rojas.

El hermano rió y cayó de espaldas ante la cara de su hermano. Eragon desenvainó su espada y le atacó. Murtagh consiguió rodar para esquivar el filo. Se levantó y se enfrentó a su hermano con su propia espada roja.

Pasaron los minutos y Eragon consiguió quitarle la espada a su hermano y ganó el duelo.

Se sentaron resoplando.

-Hace años que no nos enfrentamos-dijo Eragon.

-Demasiado tiempo. Tu no eras Jinete y no podías derrotarme.

Rieron.

-¿Y qué era lo que papá te dijo que me comentaras?

-Bueno... voy a casarme.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible que mi hermano pequeño se case antes que yo! ¿Y quién es la afortunada? ¿No será Trianna verdad?

-Vete al infierno. Nadie se casará con esa zorra.

-¿Entonces? ¿Arya por casualidad?

-Sí.

-¡Ja! Lo sabía.

Eragon bostezó ruidosamente y se levantó, no sin antes una palmada en la espalada por parte de su hermano.

-No queda leña-comentó.

-Ya voy yo.

Murtagh se alejó del campamento en busca de ramas secas.

-_¿Funcionará?_-preguntó Saphira.

-Va por el camino correcto-Eragon sonrió y deshizo el hechizo que ocultaba la leña que quedaba.


	6. Capítulo 6: el nuevo Jinete

Guía para conversaciones:

-Conversación normal-

-_Conversación mental_-

-_"hechizo"_-

**(A/N)**= nota autora

* * *

Murtagh caminaba recogiendo ramas.

-Creí que había recogido suficientes-pensaba al apartar un arbusto.

Sintió un viento frío y se giró para descubrir un destello rojo en la rama de un árbol. Soltó la leña y trepó para alcanzarlo. Se sentó y cogió con cuidado el huevo de dragón. Este se movió un poco y una grieta apareció.

Murtagh se quedó sin respiración.

Una cabeza apareció y le miró con curiosidad. Lanzó un gruñido. Murtagh, con mucho cuidado, le tocó en la cabeza.

Un dolor le atravesó el cuerpo y se alojó en su mente. Pasaron varios minutos de intensa angustia, en los que casi se cae al suelo.

Por fin, abrió los ojos y miró al dragón. Este trepó por el brazo y se instaló en el hombro. El humano rió.

-Parece que lo has encontrado.

Murtagh se volvió y miró al suelo, donde Eragon sonreía.

-¡Lo sabías!-exclamó al bajar de un salto.

Eragon rió.

-Sabía que estabas destinado a ese huevo. Y ahora tu también sabes quién será el último Jinete.

Murtagh le miró extrañado antes de concentrarse y buscar en su memoria.

-No puede ser ella.

-Sí es ella. Y ahora volvamos al campamento, Saphira quiere conocer al nuevo dragón.

El Jinete azul empezó a caminar hacia su dragona. Su hermno le siguió, jugando con el dragón, que se subió a su cabeza.

Saphira recibió a su Jinete con un par de llamas saliendo de sus fosas nasales.

-_Ya era hora._

-Lo siento. Me costó encontrarle.

-_Podías haber usado tu mente._

-Sabía que se me pasaba algo.

El dragón saltó al suelo, raspando a Murtagh en la cabeza, y se acercó a Saphira. La olisqueó con curiosidad y descubrió un conejo a sus pies. Empezó a comérselo con gusto.

Los hermanos se sentaron mirando a los dragones.

-¿Entiendes lo que esto lleva consigo?-preguntó Eragon.

-La verdad es que no.

-Ahora no podrás casarte con ninguna mujer humana. Te estarías condenando a tí mismo a ver morir a tu amor.

-¿Y eso es malo? Yo no pensaba casarme, al contrario que tú.

-Tienes que servir a todas las razas por igual.

-Y lo dices tú, un príncipe humano y prometido a la princesa elfa.

-Voy a dejar el trono justo antes de la boda.

-¿Y quién será el rey? Si yo no fuera Jinete sería repudiado por el pueblo.

-Cierto, pero un hijo no elije a su padre.

-¿Entonces?

-Propondré a Roran. Será un buen líder.

Se quedaron en silencio. Saphira se quedó dormida durante la conversación y el dragón rojo se acercó a su Jinete.

-Tendrá que ponerle un nombre-dijo Murtagh.

-Tu elijes.

-¿Puedes decirme algunos?

-Umaroth; Hírador; Fundor; Galzra; Briam; Ohoen; Glaedr; Gretiem; Belgabad; Beroam; Valinor; Eridor; Ingothol; Firnen; Fastolph; Arense; Baluen; Comsem; Merrik; Firek; Narsil; o Thorn.

Murtagh se quedó impresionado ante todos los nombres que sabía su hermano pequeño.

-¿Cómo puedes acordarte de todos?

-Los memoricé para este momento. Ahora elige.

Murtagh miró un momento al dragón, pensativo.

-¿Te gusta Thorn?-preguntó.

El dragón le miró y ronroneó complacido ante el nombre.

-Entonces Thorn.

Eragon sonrió y extendió la mano.

-El único problema es la espada.

-¿Ocurre algo con _Zar'roc_?

-Absolutamente nada, es solo que no puedes llevar la espada de un Jinete hasta que termines la formación.

-Tu no tienes ninguna.

-No hay ninguna que coincida con el color de Saphira.

-Es injusto.

-Dame la espada si no quieres que te la quite.

Murtagh maldijo y le entregó la espada roja.

-Gracias-Eragon la levantó a su altura y murmuró algunas palabras. De repente la espada desapareció y se escuchó un ruido sordo, como algo cayendo en el suelo.

-¿Qué...?

-Ya lo aprenderás en tu entrenamiento que empezamos cuando regresemos a Carvahall. Por ahora a dormir.

-La última vez que lo comprobé, yo era mayor que tú-repuso Murtagh cruzándose de brazos.

-La última vez que lo comprobé yo era un Jinete capaz de utilizar la magia y de ponerte a dormir.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Una última pregunta, ¿cuánto dura el entrenamiento?

-Tres años.

-Entonces tú no has terminado.

-En eso tienes razón, pero solo me faltan un par de lecciones para acabarlo y conseguir mi espada si la encuentro.

Murtagh pestañeó y maldijo de nuevo antes de levantarse y envolverse en su saco de dormir con Thorn a su lado.

Eragon sonrió y se acercó a Saphira.

-_Tranquilo, pequeño, encontraremos una espada_-dijo ella.

-Eso espero.

* * *

Narda estaba a la vista al medio día siguiente. Saphira aterrizó y los Jinetes bajaron. Thorn se quedó en la silla.

-_El mar es __increíble_-dijo la dragona.

-_Sabía que te gustaría._

-Príncipe Eragon, señor Murtagh. No os esperábamos-saludó el señor de Narda.

-Ni nosotros esperábamos venir para detener un ataque pirata al próximo barco-repuso Eragon.

-¿Ataque pirata? En ese caso os llevaremos al puerto donde se preparan los suministros.

Los tres hombres empezaron a caminar seguidos de los dragones.

* * *

**A/N:**Para no confundir a nadie sí tienen que luchar contra Galbatorix, pero serán tres Jinetes los que se enfrenten a él.

El Valle de Palancar es un reino aparte, como Surda y en él viven los descendientes de la Gente Gris. (Idea mezclada de Middleearthmidget y Unrivaled Mind)

Murtagh también es el hijo de Morzan, pero nunca será capturado por Galby.

Gracias por leer estas aclaraciones,

Naraya


	7. Capítulo 7: la historia de la Gente Gris

Guía para conversaciones:

-Conversación normal-

-_Conversación mental_-

-_"hechizo"_-

**(A/N)**= nota autora

* * *

Arya estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo el _Domia arb Wyrda_, cuando Selena entró.

-Lo siento, no pensaba molestarte-se disculpó la humana.

-No importa-contestó la elfa con un gesto de la mano.

Selena se sentó frente a Arya tras coger un pergamino.

-¿Sabes la historia del Valle de Palancar?-preguntó. Esa pregunta captó la curiosidad de Arya, que cerró el libro y le prestó atención. Selena abrió el pergamino y le mostró un dibujo de Alagaësia.

-Según la historia humana, los dioses, también llamados Gente Gris, vinieron desde el mar del oeste y crearon toda la tierra que conocemos. Crearon las montañas, los bosques y las llanuras. Se instalaron aquí, en el Valle de Palancar. Justo aquí nacieron los dragones y enanos en primer lugar. Poco después de eso, unos diez mil años, los elfos llegasteis desde la misma tierra que la Gente Gris y se quedaron con el bosque de Du Weldenvarden. Entonces, uno de ellos cazó a un dragón y se inició Du Fyrn Skulblaka.

-Entonces los elfos somos parientes de la Gente Gris.

-Correcto. Creo que por eso podéis usar la magia.

-Nunca me lo he planteado así.

Selena rió y continuó su relato.

-La Gente Gris tiene una extraña manera de organizarse-abrió un cajón y sacó papel, una pluma de paloma y un tintero. Dibujó un círculo y lo dividió en siete partes. Escribió, en Idioma Antiguo, un elemento en cada uno: Adurna, Brisingr, Garjzla, Malmr, Stern, Vindr, Welden-. Existen siete casas: agua, fuego, luz, metal, piedra, viento y bosque. La casa del fuego es la del rey. Las otras están a la misma altura. De cada una, el líder es parte de un consejo llamado el Consejo Mayor que interactua directamente con el rey.

-Estás hablando en presente.

-Eso es porque las casas siguen existiendo-escribió los nombres de las casas en una lista-. El líder de la Casa del Fuego es Brom.

-Por supuesto.

-El de la Casa del Agua es Ángela.

-¿Seith?

Selena rió asintiendo.

-El de la Casa del Aire es Oromis, el de la Casa de la Piedra es Vrael, el de la Casa de la Luz es Nasuada, el de la Casa del Metal es Murtagh y el de la Casa de la Luz soy yo.

-No pensaba que la Gente Gris estuviera tan escondida.

-La mejor manera de esconder algo es a plena luz.

-Ahora que sé la organización, ¿puedes continuar con la historia?

-El primero de nuestros reyes decidió camuflarse entre los elfos y buscar alguna manera de terminar con la guerra.

-¿Fue el primer Eragon?

-Correcto. Él encontró un huevo blanco de dragón y la cría nació. Le llamó Bid'daum. Los dos detuvieron la guerra y crearon a los Jinetes.

-No hace falta que cuentes esa historia.

-Sí que hace falta, porque mi hijo Eragon es su reencarnación.

Arya se quedó en silencio, procesando la información.

-¿Mi futuro marido es la reencarnación de el primer Eragon?

-Sí. Y en sus hombros está la carga de toda una raza y el destino de Alagaësia. Quiero que le ayudes siempre que puedas, Arya. No le dejes pase lo que pase.

-Lo prometo-dijo en el Idioma Antiguo.

-Bueno, dejemos este tema y comencemos con lo importante. Tu vestido de novia.

Arya rió y se detuvo cuando se abrieron la puertas para que entrara Islanzadí.

-Podemos empezar-anunció Selena cogiendo una cinta métrica de un bolsillo.

-He pensado en un vestido simple, con unos pocos detalles en verde y azul-dijo Islanzadí.

-Estaría bien-coincidió Selena-. Por ejemplo un bordado de unas hojas en la falda.

-Y algunos en el corpiño, letras del Liduen Kvaedhí con los nombres de los antepasados de ambos.

-Es la mejor idea que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

-Hablando de tu vida-interrumpió Arya-, ¿cuántos años tienes si no es molestia?

-Trescientos noventa y dos-contestó ella.

Islanzadí rió.

-Exactamente la misma edad que yo.

Selena sonrió y siguió midiendo a Arya. Cuando guardó la cinta, Arya preguntó por el regreso de Murtagh, Eragon y Saphira.

-Llegarán en un par de días-contestó la madre de su prometido.

Arya asintió y cogió de nuevo el _Domia arb Wyrda_.

* * *

***Domia arb Wyrda:** Predominio del Destino (Libro)

***Adurna:** agua

***Garjzla:** luz

***Malmr:** metal

***Stern:** piedra

***Vindr:** viento

***Welden:** bosque

* * *

**A/N:** He tenido que añadir elementos a los cuatro principales: agua, viento, fuego y tierra, para que concuerde todo. Más adelante daré a conocer a los otros líderes. Nasuada y Murtagh se conocerán en la fiesta.


	8. Capítulo 8: entrenamiento completado

Guía para conversaciones:

-Conversación normal-

-_Conversación mental_-

-_"hechizo"_-

**(A/N)**= nota autora

* * *

-Este es el último-dijo Murtagh atando a un pirata que acababan de capturar.

-Por fin-dijo Eragon sentado en un barril vigilando a los otros treinta atados a sus pies.

_No me habéis dejado hacer nada, pequeño_-refunfuñó Saphira.

-Eso es porque tienes que cuidar de Thorn.

Saphira envió una nube de humo en su dirección y Eragon empezó a toser.

El dragón rojo saltó de su lugar a los pies de Saphira y se acercó a su Jinete. Murtagh se agachó para que subiera a su hombro y obligó al pirata a sentarse con sus compañeros.

El señor de Narda se acercó a ellos y les agradeció su ayuda. Eragon se levantó del barril.

-No es nada. Llevaba todo un año sin salir del valle y me ha sentado bien-estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza y respiró el aire salino.

-Entonces espero que regreséis en algún momento, por ejemplo después de la boda con la princesa elfa.

Eragon parpadeó y rió.

-Las noticias vuelan.

-Literalmente-dijo Murtagh.

-Por supuesto-murmuró el Jinete azul-. Pero después de la boda queremos ir a Ellesméra a conocer la familia de Arya. Y también a las Beor.

-En ese caso ya nos veremos.

Eragon sacó un trozo de pergamino y se lo entregó al hombre.

-No es la invitación oficial, pero quedáis invitados a la boda.

-Gracias, príncipe Eragon.

Ambos hermanos se despidieron y subieron a la silla de Saphira. La dragona despegó con un rugido y se dirigió a las Vertebradas.

Durante el vuelo, Eragon empezó a instruir a Murtagh en el Idioma Antiguo.

-A partir de ahora quiero que me hables en Idioma Antiguo, así podemos ir más rápido con las lecciones.

-Como quieras, Eragon.

-Y durante las clases me llamarás ebrithil.

-¡Pero las clases son todo el día!

-No todos los días.

-Sí, ebrithil.

Eragon y Murtagh continuaron hablando sobre los viajes del hermano mayor por toda Alagaësia, en el Idioma Antiguo. El Jinete rojo se atascaba de vez en cuando, pero siempre recordaba la palabra y continuaba su narración.

Esta vez no se detuvieron y continuaron durante la noche para llegar a Carvahall al amanecer.

-¿Impaciente por ver a tu prometida?-se burló Murtagh.

-No hables si quieres sobrevivir.

Murtagh sonrió y se quedó en silencio durante una hora antes de quedarse dormido.

Eragon miró a su hermano mayor dormido a su espalda.

-_Parece que soy el mayor_-le dijo a Saphira.

-_Mentalmente sí, pequeño._

Eragon rió con la mente y empezó a lanzarle adivinanzas a su dragona.

Murtagh se despertó con la luz de Aiedail golpeándole la cara.

-Por fin despiertas-saludó Eragon.

-¿Cuánto queda?

-Un min...-Eragon se interrumpió cuando Saphira se lanzó en picado.

Carvahall se acercaba cada vez más rápido. Eragon gritó de felicidad y Murtagh de terror.

Por fin, Saphira abrió las alas a cien metros del suelo y detuvo el descenso. Las batió un par de veces y aterrizó en la plaza, frente al castillo.

-¡Príncipe Eragon! ¡Señor Murtagh!-saludaron todos los habitantes a su alrededor. Los dos levantaron las manos y se desataron de la silla. Thorn se quedó de nuevo en la silla, después de que su Jinete se lo pidiera.

Brom, Selena, Evandar, Islanzadí y Arya salieron del castillo.

-¡Eragon!-la princesa elfa corrió a sus brazos y le abrazó.

-Te he echado de menos, Arya-murmuró el Jinete en su oído.

Murtagh miró a otro lado y se acercó a su madre y Brom.

-La banda pirata ha sido capturada, padre.

-Nunca dudé de vosotros.

-¡Y tenemos una gran noticia!-exclamó Eragon abrazando a Arya por la cintura.

-¿Gran noticia?-preguntó Evandar.

Murtagh llamó a Thorn y el dragón fue corriendo para subirse a su cabeza con un gruñido.

Brom empezó a reír y golpeó al nuevo Jinete en la espalda, intentando no tirar al dragón.

-Es perfecto. Un nuevo Jinete. Eragon habrá empezado a instruirte, ¿verdad?

-Sí, _könungr_ Brom.

-Entonces terminaremos su propia formación enseguida para que tenga algo más que hacer aparte de estar en el campo de entrenamiento-Brom se apartó del resto-. ¡Eragon!

-¿Sí, ebrithil?

-Ve al bosque y tráeme una Loivisa, después canta para que se convierta en un árbol, luego puedes crear un arco a partir de una de sus ramas y por último tienes que recitarme los nombres de todos y cada uno de los Jinetes con sus dragones que componían el Consejo cuando Saenor y su dragona Asuma fueron líderes de la Orden.

-Sí, ebrithil-dio un beso fugaz a Arya en la mejilla y salió corriendo al bosque.

-Mientras, tú Saphira harás el modelo Delta para escapar de un fuerte viento sin perder altitud y luego una demostración de acrobacias de nivel siete.

-_Sí, ebrithil_-despegó y empezó con las maniobras.

Los elfos miraron sorprendidos a Brom.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de los Jinetes?-preguntó Islanzadí.

-Conocí a Vrael cuando vino a estudiar a la Gente Gris y me enseñó a cambio-respondió simplemente Brom.

Selena le miró y sonrió. Todos pasaron al jardín, donde Eragon ya estaba tarareando una canción para que la Loivisa se convirtiera en un árbol. Una de las ramas creció convirtiendose en un arco encordado. El Jinete la cortó y se acercó a su padre.

-Ahora los nombres-dijo este.

-Seilin y su dragona Baluen Murso y su dragón Fundor, Carina y su dragona Ildana, Duesa y su dragón Irador y Eragon y su dragón Bid'daum.

-Correcto-en ese momento Saphira aterrizó y Brom le preguntó algo-. ¿Qué palabra ha utilizado Eragon en tercer lugar para crear el arco?

-_Kebaistr_-contestó la dragona.

-¿Cómo se ha guiado Saphira para variar el rumbo en las maniobras de nivel siete?-Brom se volvió a su hijo.

-Con la dirección del viento y la posición relativa de las estrellas con respecto a la hora, el día del año y la altura del sol sobre el horizonte.

-Habéis completado vuestros entrenamientos.

Eragon se inclinó ante su padre y se dirigió a Saphira para quitarle la silla. La dejó a la sombra del árbol de Loivisa y se sentó entre su prometida y hermano. Todos continuaron sus conversaciones y felicitaron a Eragon y Saphira por su graduación.

-Originalmente-explicó Brom-, se celebraría una fiesta para la graduación y se le entregaría la espada del color de las escamas, pero no tenemos ningún herrero que la fabrique ni los materiales.

-Podemos celebrar la fiesta de graduación y la de compromiso al mismo tiempo-planteó Arya admirando la pequeña esmeralda de su dedo.

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó Eragon en voz baja.

-Más que nunca-contestó ella después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Entonces prepararemos la fiesta para dentro de una semana y la boda dos después-completó Selena.


	9. Capítulo 9: mujeres y hombres

Guía para conversaciones:

-Conversación normal-

-_Conversación mental_-

-_"hechizo"_-

**(A/N)**= nota autora

* * *

Arya estaba sentada en el regazo de Eragon y él apoyado contra un árbol en el corazón del bosque. Ambos habían decidido escapar durante algunas horas de los preparativos de la boda. Sus madres insistían en que se probaran sus trajes una y otra vez para comprobar las medidas.

-Por fin paz y tranquilidad-dijo Eragon con un suspiro.

Arya rió y se recostó contra su pecho.

-Sí. Paz y tranquilidad los dos solos-murmuró ella con una sonrisa. Siempre sonreía cuando estaba con su prometido.

Eragon la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra él. Arya puso la cabeza sobre su corazón para escuchar los latidos. Se quedaron quietos durante bastante tiempo hasta que Saphira irrumpió en sus pensamientos avisando de que sus madres estaban exasperadas de buscarles.

-_No podré contenerlas más_-advirtió.

-_Enseguida vamos._

Arya se levantó lentamente y ayudó al Jinete a hacer lo mismo. Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron de regreso al castillo. Al llegar Islanzadí y Selena les recibieron muy enfadas.

-¡¿Pero qué creéis que estáis haciendo?!-empezó la humana.

-¡Os hemos estado buscando durante dos horas muy preocupadas!- continuó la elfa.

-¡Tenemos un tiempo limitado para preparar vuestros trajes para la boda y aun menos para la fiesta!

Continuaron así durante varios minutos. Por fin, Eragon negó con la cabeza y pronunció una palabra:

-Theyna.

Las dos se quedaron mudas en mitad de una frase.

-Sabemos que estabais preocupadas, pero nosotros también necesitamos relajarnos-dijo Arya.

-Y no tenemos que probarnos los trajes cada cinco minutos-añadió Eragon.

-Los trajes para la fiesta ya están, ¿no?-preguntó Arya a lo que Selena asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces relajaos vosotras también, tenéis dos días para ello y todo está terminado. Os propongo algo, en el bosque hay un manantial de aguas termales, podéis ir durante algunas horas y despejar la mente.

Las reinas se miraron un segundo y asintieron. Eragon retiró el hechizo.

-De acuerdo. Iremos allí esta noche. Pero tenemos que enviar las invitaciones.

-Bien. Dejadnos a nosotros eso.

-Cada sobre tiene el nombre del destinatario.

-Lo sabemos. Nosotros mismos escribimos las direcciones.

Las reinas se miraron sin saber qué decir. En un instante, las dos abrazaron a sus hijos.

-Estáis creciendo muy deprisa-murmuró Selena en el oído de Eragon. Este la abrazó con fuerza y le sonrió cuando se separaron.

-Todo hijo tiene que crecer algún día.

En ese momento entraron Evandar, Brom y Murtagh con Thorn caminando a su lado. El dragón ya había crecido hasta la cintura de su Jinete.

Las reinas le informaron del cambio de planes cuando se acercaron. Ellos se mostraron de acuerdo e informaron a Eragon que iban a entrenar. El Jinete besó a su futura mujer y se fue con la promesa de que volvería para ayudarla con las invitaciones un poco más tarde.

Las mujeres decidieron ir a la cocina y preparar un postre especial para los hombres.

-Bueno, Arya, todavía no me has contado qué te parece el aspecto de mi hijo-dijo Selena. El cucharón que sostenía la princesa elfa se le cayó de las manos. Las reinas rieron.

-¿Qué?

-Que qué te parece el aspecto de Eragon-repitió su madre.

-Dicho de otro modo: ¿te gusta el cuerpo de tu futuro marido?

Arya lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque yo prefiero que sea inteligente y se preocupe por mí.

-Esperaba esa respuesta-contestó la reina humana.

-Que sepas que Selena y yo queremos convertirnos en abuelas la primera noche.

Arya se volvió a sobresaltar y miró a las reinas. Esta vez no se reían.

-¿Es broma, verdad?

-Claro que no.

Arya bajó la cabeza, totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada hasta las puntas de las orejas.

* * *

Eragon inspiró profundamente y avanzó hacia su hermano con uno de sus cuchillos en alto y el otro frente a él para defenderse de un posible ataque frontal. Por el rabillo del ojo vió a Evandar lanzar una flecha desde su derecha en su dirección. La esquivó con un salto y bloqueó la espada de Brom que venía por el lado izquierdo. Agachó la cabeza en el momento justo en el que la espada de Murtagh pasaba rozándole.

Luchaba contra tres oponentes a la vez en mitad de la plaza. Los aldeanos de Carvahall les miraban divertidos y emocionados. No todos los días la familia real y un elfo se enfrentaba en mitad de su humilde pueblo.

Cada uno de sus oponentes llevaban todas las armas que tenían: Evandar un arco con dos docenas de flechas y una espada élfica, Brom una espada de Horst el herrero del pueblo y una pequeña daga y Murtagh una simple espada. Por supuesto, él llevaba su equipo completo: dos cuchillos, una daga y las botas con cuchillos escondidos.

Por el momento iba perdiendo pero le quedaba un as en la manga.

Saltó en el aire y aterrizó detrás de su hermano. Él junto con sus otros dos oponentes le miraron confundidos un momento mientras guardaba los cuchillos y cogió la daga con la empuñadura de cristal. La lanzó justo en el centro de los tres y estalló con un fogonazo de luz azul que se convirtió en unas llamas, también azules, que les rodearon. Buscaron a Eragon y le vieron entrar tranquilamente por las llamas.

-Bienvenidos a mi círculo de fuego. Aquí dentro no podréis moveros si no lo permito-Murtagh lo intentó-, lo que significa que gano el duelo.

-No estés tan seguro-murmuró Brom entre dientes. Su figura destelló un instante antes de lanzarse a por él. Padre e hijo se enfrentaron con sus espadas. Las chispas saltaron entre ellos.

-Lo suponía viejo zorro-le dijo Eragon a su padre para que solo él le escuchara.

-¿Y qué supones?-respondió el agachándose para esquivar.

-Un hechizo que recombina tus moléculas en otro lugar a milímetros del lugar de origen para escapar de una fuerza poderosa que te mantiene anclado-lo dijo todo de un tirón mientras giraba en un ataque circular.

-Inteligente, pero seguimos estando dentro de tu círculo de fuego.

Los ojos marrones de Eragon se volvieron oscuros y se apartó de un salto moviendo una mano para que las llamas encadenaran a Brom. Este intentó zafarse, pero no lo consiguió.

-Ganas el duelo-declaró.

-Letta-dijo Eragon con otro movimiento de mano y las llamas desapareciron tan rápido como llegaron, entrando de nuevo en la daga-. Kuasta-la daga saltó a la mano extendida del Jinete azul y él la guardó en su cinta roja.

* * *

***Theyna:** callar.

***Letta:** detener.

***Kuasta:** venir.


	10. Capítulo 10: duelo

Guía para conversaciones:

-Conversación normal-

-_Conversación mental_-

-_"hechizo"_-

**(A/N)**= nota autora

* * *

Los hombres regresaron tras su combate con Murtagh y Eragon recitando todos los hechizos de cambio, mayores y menores, que conocían.

Las mujeres les esperaban hablando, por lo menos Islanzadí y Selena. Arya estaba mirando por la ventana, ensimismada en lo que quiera que viera.

-Parece que habéis estado entretenidas-dijo Brom extendiendo la mano hacia las galletas recién horneadas. La retiró enseguida ante el golpe que le dio Selena.

-Son para después de cenar-le regañó.

Brom levantó las manos en señal de derrota y se sentó a su lado. Evandar hizo lo mismo y Murtagh prefirió sentarse en una silla con la que tenía de frente la ventana.

Eragon se acercó a su prometida y ella le miró antes de abrazarse a él y ocultar su rostro en el hombro fuerte del Jinete. Él besó su cabeza.

Murtagh sonrió al ver la muestra de cariño de su hermano a la elfa. Se arrellanó en la silla para escuchar la conversación entre los reyes del Valle de Palancar y Ellesméra. Los cuatro estaban sonrientes.

Saphira aterrizó unos minutos después. Había regresado de su cacería. Thorn revoloteó a través de la ventana, sorprendiendo a todos menos a su Jinete.

El dragón rojo había aprendido a volar hace poco.

Murtagh le rascó distraidamente tras las orejas a lo que el dragón gruñó contento.

-_¿Cómo te ha ido, Saphira?_-preguntó Eragon.

-_Bastante bien. Conseguí un par de ciervos bastante rellenitos._

Eragon rió.

-_Y en el camino de vuelta vi un fuego de aquí a T__herinsford, cerca del río Anora pero no lo suficiente. Creo que son nuevos bandidos, los otros no se quedarían en campo abierto._

-_Iremos a investigar._

En ese mismo instante, un cuerno sonó en la lejanía alertando a todos los guerreros de Carvahall.

Eragon, Brom, Murtagh, Selena, Islanzadí, Arya y Evandar se levantaron. Se miraron entre ellos y salieron corriendo a las puertas de la ciudad. Saphira volaba por encima.

Frente al pueblo, un pequeño ejército de unos ochocientos guerreros se preparaba para asediarlo.

Un hombre con un casco se adelantó en un caballo negro.

-A partir de este momento, Carvahall queda asediada por guerreros procedentes del ejército del gran rey Galbatorix. ¡Larga vida al rey!

Los guerreros respondieron con un grito.

-Mi contrapartida es un combate contra el príncipe Eragon, Jinete de la dragona azul Saphira. Si gana él dejaremos este lugar. Si yo gano haré un hechizo para enlazar a la dragona conmigo y se verá obligada a incubar los huevos de la próxima generación de Jinetes. Tú eliges Eragon: o luchas o dejas morir a tu pueblo. Tienes hasta mañana al medio día.

* * *

-¡No puedes enfrentarte a él!

Eragon y Arya estaban discutiendo en el campo a las afueras de Carvahall mientras él se preparaba para luchar. Sus familias estaban a su alrededor, prendiéndoles de las miradas de la gente a su alrededor.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Tú no dejarías morir de hambre a tu pueblo mientras puedes salvale.

-Encontraremos otra forma de librarnos de ellos. Por favor, Eragon-Arya llegó a él y le cogió la mano que ataba un protector del otro brazo.

El Jinete se libró de ella y terminó con las cuerdas. Cogió los cuchillos y los guardó en su espalda. Arya intentó detenerle de nuevo, pero Eragon la cogió por la cintura y la besó con pasión.

El resto desvió la mirada.

-No intentes detenerme porque no lo haré si puedo salvarte-murmuró Eragon al separarse. Arya le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le atrajo en otro beso.

-Ten cuidado.

Eragon volvió a capturar sus labios y se marchó en dirección a su enemigo. Pasó junto a Saphira, acariciando sus escamas zafiro.

El hombre del otro ejército estaba esperándole quitándose la mugre de las uñas con una pequeña daga.

-Bonita despedida. ¿Es tu mujer?

-_Futura_ mujer.

-Entonces disfrutaré desflorandola cuando acabe contigo.

Eragon expiró con furia y se lanzó con el puño en alto, listo para golpear a su enemigo. Este lo esquivó y el Jinete golpeó el suelo, produciendo un enorme cráter en el lugar donde estaba antes.

El guerrero abrió los ojos bajo el casco al mismo tiempo que Eragon crujía los nudillos.

-¿Empezamos la fiesta?

Murtagh miraba a su hermano enfrentarse a golpes con su enemigo. Desde que hizo el cráter nada le asombraba. Hace poco le había revelado que tenía un método para concentrar la fuerza en un punto y soltarla en el momento del impacto.

Arya miraba preocupada a su futuro marido. Sabía que era capaz pero aún así se preocupaba. Estaba junto a Saphira, que compartía sus pensamientos. Tras un golpe bastante fuerte del guerrero a Eragon, se sentó en la enorme pata delantera de la dragona.

Brom y Selena solo podían mirar asombrados a su hijo. Nunca pensaron que tendría tanta fuerza.

Islanzadí y Evandar vieron un gran potencial en él. Algún día sería un gran rey y guerrero.

Las horas pasaron y ambos luchadores se iban cansando poco a poco. Eragon sabía que su enemigo estaba igual de cansado que él.

Al final sacaron sus armas y Eragon consiguió incrustar el pomo de uno de sus cuchillos bajo el casco y lo sacó de un tirón seco.

Todos enmudecieron cuando bajo el casco apareció un joven elfo con el pelo plateado. Sobre todo los elfos.

-¿Faolin?-murmuró Arya más pálida que nunca.

Eragon se detuvo a varios metros.

-Tú…

-Gracias, príncipe. Has revelado quién soy.

Eragon apretó el agarre de sus espadas.

-Te debo la cicatriz de la cara, Faolin, y vas a pagármela con intereses.

Faolin rió con una voz oscura.

-¿Yo pagarte a tí? No voy a rebajarme a tu altura, sucio mestizo-Eragon se tensó ante el nombre-. Y mi padre seguro que me deja practicar la tortura contigo.

-¡Acabaré con ese cobarde después de tí!-Eragon se lanzó con furia renovada y le atravesó el pecho.

La sangre negra manchó el suelo cuando Eragon retorció la espada.

-No vuelvas a llamarme mestizo si quieres seguir con vida-susurró con una voz muy tranquila, más peligrosa que ninguna otra. Se apartó bruscamente y sacó la espada de un tirón. El elfo se desplomó en mitad del campo y varios de sus guerreros se lo llevaron.

El Jinete regresó con su familia y pasó a su lado para subir en la silla de Saphira.

-No me esperéis dijo mientras se ataba las correas. La dragona despegó llevándose a su compañero de mente lejos del lugar.

Arya se quedó mirando el lugar donde la dragona solía estar. Su madre se acercó por detrás de ella y la guió hasta el castillo.

Todos se sentaron en el comedor.

-¿Por qué le ha llamado mestizo?-preguntó Evandar.

-Porque lo es-contestó Selena.

-Pero es hijo de dos de la Gente Gris-inquirió Islanzadí.

-Tenemos una manera extraña de reproducirnos-todos se volvieron a Murtagh-. Podemos casarnos con cualquier persona, sea de la Gente Gris o no. El primer hijo será siempre parte de la Gente Gris. El segundo ya será solo la mitad.

-¿Y si los dos padres son de distinta raza?

-Será Gente Gris. Y el siguiente ya no.

-¿Y en el caso de que los dos sean Gente Gris?

-Lo mismo. A no ser que uno de los dos ya tenga un hijo, en ese caso solo es la mitad.

-Eso no explica nada.

-Selena ya tenía un hijo-explicó Brom-. Había sido violada por un humano y se había quedado embarazada de Murtagh.

-No por eso menos querido-aclaró la reina humana.

-Yo no tenía hijos así que nuestro primer niño es un mestizo.

-Dicen que los mestizos son más poderosos que la Gente Gris pura. Pueden utilizar la magia con más facilidad y son mucho más resistentes.

-¿Y los hijos de un mestizo?-preguntó Arya desde su lugar en la ventana.

-Serán Gente Gris, pero todos ellos.

Arya se quedó en silencio el resto de la conversación.


	11. Capítulo 11: la primera discursión

**(A/N)**Siento el retraso pero tenía un bloqueo de escritor y no se me ha ocurrido nada hasta hace poco. Que disfrutéis de la historia.

* * *

Guía para conversaciones:

-Conversación normal-

-_Conversación mental_-

-_"hechizo"_-

**(A/N)**= nota autora

* * *

Saphira y Eragon volaron toda la tarde. El Jinete se sentía sucio después de que le llamaran mestizo, como si no fuera merecedor de sus títulos.

-_Es lo que soy. Un sucio mestizo que mancha el nombre de nuestra familia._

-_No lo eres, pequeño_-Saphira interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-_Entonces dime un solo mestizo en mi familia._

Saphira se quedó en silencio.

-_Te lo dije. Ni siquiera soy merecedor del título de Jinete._

-_Sí lo eres._

-_No Saphira._

-_¡Por la antigua Orden, Eragon! Si no fueras merecedor no te habría escogido y los dragones nunca nos equivocamos en eso._

-_Quizás tengas razón. Pero ¿y Arya? No querrá estar con alguien como yo._

-_Arya es inteligente y no te quiere por ser quién eres, sino por tu corazón._

-_¿Acaso no viste su mirada cuando descubrí a Faolin? Se conocieron y le ama._

-_Es posible que se hayan conocido, pero recuerda la misión del elfo_-Saphira se negaba a llamarle por su nombre-_. Quiere destruir todo Du Weldenvarden y hacerse Jinete como su padre, obligando a un dragón a atarse a él._

-_Pero tú y yo, y ahora Murtagh y Thorn, sabemos quién es el último Jinete._

-_Correcto. Y cuando lo consiga seremos tres para acabar con Galbatorix._

-_Gracias, Saphira. Siempre sabes animarme._

La dragona dejó escapar una nube de humo y se lanzó a hacer varias acrobacias para probar sus habilidades.

-_La verdad es que al elfo le quedaba bien el título de bandido_-comentó Saphira haciendo que su Jinete riera.

Regresaron al castillo poco después y aterrizaron en el jardín, donde Arya estaba sentada en el banco bajo el sauce. Saphira le dio con el morro en el hombro a su Jinete, como animándole a ir y hablar con ella. Él se acercó lentamente y se quedó detrás de ella.

-¿Arya?

Ella se sorprendió y se volvió enseguida. Tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas. Eragon se sentó a su lado y Arya se abrazó a él, llorando en su túnica.

-Me mintió-repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos.

-Tranquila, Arya. Todo pasará-intentaba consolarla Eragon. Varios minutos después la elfa solo sollozaba y poco después consiguió calmarse, pero seguía abrazada a su futuro marido.

-Conocí a Faolin-empezó ella-. Me dijo que había sido capturado por Galbatorix y había conseguido liberarse después de mucho tiempo. Y yo me enamoré de él. Solo tenía trece años, no sabía lo que hacía. Me quedé destrozada cuando me dijeron que había desaparecido una noche. Todos pensamos que había muerto y lo seguimos pensando hasta el combate, cuando le quitaste el casco-levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos-. ¿Quién es su padre?

-Arya, no es algo que quieras saber…

-Eragon, no empecemos nuestro matrimonio con mentiras y engaños, por favor.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, tras los cuales Eragon suspiró y pronunció un solo nombre en el oído de la elfa. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Es cierto?

-No mentiría con eso.

-Entonces he condenado a mi raza-Arya comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Así les encontró Murtagh cuando fue a buscar a su hermano. Thorn iba al lado de su Jinete. Dirigió a Eragon una mirada significativa y el hermano menor asintió.

-Vamos, preciosa-le susurró a Arya en el oído-. Tenemos que enviar las invitaciones a la fiesta y nuestra boda.

En cuanto terminó la frase, la elfa ya estaba de pie.

-¡Por qué no me dijiste que era tan tarde! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos que lleguen a tiempo!

Entre risas los hermanos y la elfa enviaron las invitaciones usando la magia. Murtagh contaba algunas experiencias como mensajero del rey Brom y Eragon sus propias aportaciones como historias de Jinetes. Arya reía como nunca antes. Había un tema que nunca tocaron: Faolin.

Los dos reyes llegaron cuando enviaron la última carta, destinada al señor de Narda.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?-preguntó Brom sentándose entre sus hijos.

-Acabamos de enviar la última-respondió Murtagh.

-Bien entonces podemos decir con tranquilidad que vuestros trajes para la boda ya están terminados.

-¿Tan pronto?-se sorprendió Eragon.

-Pensaba que tardaría varios días.

-Tu madre echó una mano con su magia-explicó Evandar.

-¿Podemos verlos?

-Mañana os obligarán a probároslos.

-Oh no-se lamentaron Eragon y Arya a la vez, lo que provocó las risas de los otros tres hombres.


	12. Capítulo 12: fiesta de máscaras

Guía para conversaciones:

-Conversación normal-

-_Conversación mental_-

-_"hechizo"_-

**(A/N)**= nota autora

* * *

Era el día de la fiesta en Carvahall. Los reyes humanos y Murtagh estaban saludando a todos los invitados a la fiesta de máscaras. Eso último había sido idea de Islanzadí cuando estaban en el manantial.

El rey del Valle de Palancar llevaba una máscara negra, túnica gris oscuro y polainas también negras. Una capa gris estaba atada a sus hombros. Una simple espada estaba atada a su cintura.

Contrastando con su marido, Selena vestía de blanco y gris claro. La máscara blanca era igual a la de Brom. El vestido largo era gris claro con el corpiño blanco.

Murtagh tenía la mascara de distintos tipos de rojo. La túnica era negra bordada de rojo y las polainas negro puro. Una capa colgaba de sus hombros. La espada que utilizaba desde que Eragon le quitó Zar'roc se ataba a la cintura.

Cerca de ellos estaban los reyes élficos. Evandar llevaba una túnica naranja y polainas negras. Islanzadí tenía un vestido morado con toques de un rosa oscuro.

Cuando todos los invitados habían sido saludados, Brom y Evandar subieron a un estrado y presentaron a sus hijos. Las puertas del jardín se abrieron y revelaron a Saphira y Thorn tumbados al otro lado y dos figuras envueltas en sombras bajo el sauce.

La dragona de zafiro lanzó una llamarada en su dirección que les envolvió un instante y encendió las distintas antorchas. Cuando cerró las fauces, se distinguían a los príncipes de ambos reinos.

La máscara de Eragon tenía forma de ojos de dragón, hasta tenía escamas. La túnica era azul bordada con letras del Liduen Kvaedhí en plata contando la historia de los elfos y las polainas un tono más oscuro. Los mangos de los cuchillos sobresalían de los hombros, pero las vainas se ocultaban bajo la capa de terciopelo azul. Los mangos se habían pulido y decorado para la ocasión con más glifos esta vez en oro, que resaltaban el desgaste del cuero. Unas botas tachonadas y brillantes estaban en sus pies. Habían intentado peinarle en condiciones, pero el resultado quedaba mejor con el pelo rebelde.

La máscara de Arya parecían dos hojas de vid entrelazadas. El vestido verde era muy simple, pero los decorados eran endemoniadamente complicados. Los glifos de su lengua materna se entrelazaban unos con otros y componían la historia de los Jinetes de dragón, como una red de plata en el bosque. Sus pies calzaban una zapatillas verdes con bordes plateados.

Ella se sentaba en el banco y él estaba de pie a su lado. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella aceptó. Se dirigieron a la sala de bailes con un paso solemne y elegante, como los herederos de los tronos más poderosos de toda Alagaësia.

Cuando entraron por las ventanas, todos se inclinaban a su paso. La pareja se acercó sonriente a sus padres.

-Gracias a todos por venir con tan poco tiempo-empezó Arya.

-Nuestro matrimonio no solo es la unión de dos personas, sino que también es la alianza más poderosa de toda Alagaësia-continuó Eragon.

Saphira extendió su mente para que todos pudieran escucharla terminar lo que la pareja quería decir.

-_Además cuentan con la protección de los dragones. Ellos y sus futuros descendientes_-ante la última frase las orejas de Eragon y Arya se volvieron un poco rojas.

-También queremos anunciar que Eragon ha completado su formación de Jinete-dijo Brom.

-A partir de ahora, mi hermano Murtagh y yo cuidaremos de todo el Valle de Palancar y sus aliados. Nadie podrá entrar en las ciudades sin que nosotros sepamos de sus intenciones. ¡Comienza una nueva era de Jinetes de Dragón!-Eragon levantó las manos con la última exclamación y todos respondieron con un grito de triunfo.

La fiesta continuó con alegría hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando el último invitado se marchó a la habitación que ocuparía hasta después de la boda.

Eragon acompañó a una medio dormida Arya hasta su habitación y se despidió de ella con un beso. Después se dirigió a una torre que había tras el castillo.

Cuando se convirtió en Jinete, empezaron a construir una habitación para él y Saphira en lo alto de esa torre, basándose en las casas de los Jinetes en Ellesméra. Subió la escalera interior y abrió la puerta. Dentro, una cama doble con un dosel de terciopelo azul con glifos del Idioma Antiguo estaba en el centro. Una chimenea y dos sillones a la izquierda, junto a una estantería llena de libros de magia y diccionarios de los distintos idiomas de Alagaësia y un escritorio con tinteros, plumas y rollos de pergaminos en blanco. Al otro lado estaba la puerta del baño y un armario con su ropa. En una esquina, cerca de un enorme hueco en la pared, había una cama para un dragón.

Saphira entró por el hueco y se tumbó en su cama. Eragon se quitó la espada y la dejó en el escritorio junto a la máscara. Estiró los músculos, se quitó la capa y la tiró en uno de los sillones.

Saphira le miró.

-Ya lo ordenaré mañana-le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. La dragona soltó una nube de humo y se echó de nuevo a dormir. Eragon se quitó la túnica y la colgó en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio. Se pasó la mano por el pelo de camino al baño. Se deshizo de las botas y los pantalones y entró a darse un baño rápido.

Al salir llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura atada con la magia y con otra se secaba el pelo. Se puso unos pantalones cómodos para dormir y se sentó en el escritorio. Cogió algunos pergaminos y los diccionarios y se puso a leer en úrgalo y enano.

A media noche, Saphira se despertó y miró a su Jinete dormido en el escritorio, entre varios pergaminos. Y sintió lástima por él. Lástima por todo lo que había sobre sus hombros: el legado de su anterior vida, el primer Eragon, rey de la Gente Gris; la reconstrucción de los Jinetes; el liderazgo de su pueblo y de los elfos cuando llegara el momento; y la destrucción de Galbatorix, el rey negro. Solo era un hombre, un hombre con grandes poderes capaz de destruir toda Alagaësia con una simple palabra y sin gastar demasiada magia.

Por supuesto, él no sabía nada de sus poderes ocultos. Tenía que descubrirlos él mismo, junto con su verdadera historia.

Pero ella no estaba preocupada. Su Jinete era capaz de eso y mucho más con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos.

Volvió a tumbarse y cerró los ojos, contenta de que su Jinete pudiera dormir una noche sin pesadillas.

* * *

**(A/N)** No voy a poder actualizar tan rápido como querría. Tengo problemas con el ordenador y no puedo subirlos con la tablet. Por lo menos intentaré uno a la semana.

Gracias por leer, Naraya.

PD: mirad mi página y responded con un review en esta historia. ¡Gracias!


	13. Capítulo 13: la boda

**Siento el retraso de actualización, pero quería que todo quedara perfecto para la boda. Ahora espero que os guste, me he esforzado para describir bien los trajes. En el siguiente capítulo la clasificación puede subir. Si no queréis leerlo podéis saltarlo.**

* * *

Guía para conversaciones:

-Conversación normal-

-_Conversación mental_-

-_"hechizo"_-

**(A/N)**= nota autora

* * *

Arya se despertó temprano el día se su boda. Su madre llamó a la puerta y entró a sentarse a su lado.

-Hoy es tu gran día-le recordó.

-Estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Y si todo sale mal? ¿Y si al final descubrimos que nos hemos precipitado? ¿Y si…?

Islanzadí la detuvo poniendo un dedo en su boca.

-Ya está bien de preguntas. Todo va a salir bien. Sois el uno para el otro.

-Está bien. Son los nervios los que hablan.

-Entonces vamos. Selena y Saphira nos esperan en tu vestidor.

* * *

En la habitación de la torre la escena era parecida, solo que Murtagh, Brom, Evandar y Thorn despertaron a Eragon de la manera mala. El dragón saltó a la cama y tiró al Jinete azul al suelo. El resto de hombres se rieron. Eragon se quedó mirando el techo desde el suelo.

-No hace gracia.

-Hace mucha gracia, hermanito.

El hermano menor se sentó y miró desde abajo al resto.

-Ni el día de mi boda me dejareis tranquilo.

-Es por eso mismo que te molestamos hoy. Vamos a estar toda una semana sin verte y tendremos que fastidiarte más.

-Paso de vosotros-Eragon consiguió levantarse y se dirigió al baño. Por lo menos le dejaron darse una ducha rápida. Al salir su traje para la boda le estaba esperando en la cama recién hecha.

Suspiró y empezó a ponerse la túnica tras el biombo. Murtagh y Brom le contaban a Evandar la Gente Gris importante que iba a venir a la boda pero no estuvo en la fiesta.

Al final Eragon salió con una túnica azul y pantalones blancos. Se sentó en la silla y empezó a calzarse las botas negras. Evandar se acercó con las espinilleras plateadas.

-Gracias. ¿Y dices que Ajihad va a venir?

-Por lo menos eso me dejó claro. No todos los días se casa el hijo del rey de Palancar.

Eragon bufó molesto y terminó con las espinilleras. Se puso de pie y su hermano le ayudó con la coraza, también plateada. Pero fin se puso las guarders plateadas, a continuación los guantes azules y el cinturón con los dos cuchillos. Por fin se puso la capa que empezaba siendo blanca en los hombros, pero se mezclaba un poco con azul hacia el final y tenía llamas negras en el borde.

Los hombres y el dragón dieron un paso atrás admirando el resultado.

-Bueno, llegó la hora-murmuró Brom un poco triste. Eragon le abrazó y empezaron a bajar la escalera con la capa ondeando tras él.

Al bajar la torre subieron en el carruaje que les llevaría a la iglesia. Allí, todo el pueblo de Carvahall y Therinsford les aclamaron cuando el novio bajó. A un lado aterrizó Saphira.

-_¿Nervioso, pequeño?_-pregunto la dragona.

-_Más que nunca_-contestó el Jinete.

Entraron en el edificio y se quedaron frente al altar. Poco a poco, la música empezó a sonar y todos se levantaron y miraron al pasillo. La respiración de Eragon se hizo imposible cuando vió a Arya entrar por la puerta.

El vestido era blanco. Abrazaba su figura perfecta hasta la cadera, cuando la falda empezaba a abrirse un poco. Aun lado se recogía hacia arriba y se unía de nuevo con algunos zafiros y esmeraldas formando palabras del Idioma Antiguo, un viejo juramento de lealtad que utilizaban los elfos para casarse. En el escote también había algunas piedras, pero solo formaban un dibujo. Un brazalete de tela blanca trenzada con cuero estaba en uno de sus brazos que sujetaban un ramo de loivisas de oro. Hace poco Eragon había conseguido transformar el árbol que creó en un árbol vivo de oro y joyas. Un velo semi blanco le cubría la cabeza y el pelo negro y liso.

Cuando la elfa que se convertiría en su esposa se acercó a su lado, él le cogió la mano y la llevó al altar, donde Murtagh llevaría la ceremonia.

Había habido algunos problemas sobre quién les casaría, pero Eragon se había impuesto diciendo que solo un Jinete casaría a otro. Así que Murtagh acabó cansándoles.

La ceremonia pasó rápido al estilo de los Jinetes de la Antigua Orden con algunos toques de los elfos.

Por fin llegaron a la parte esperada por todos porque nadie sabía lo que los novios había preparado como votos. Arya y Eragon se cogieron las manos y se miraron a los ojos.

-Yo, Eragon Bromson, príncipe de la Gente Gris y Jinete de la dragona Saphira, te acepto a tí, Arya princesa de Ellesméra, como mi esposa en lo bueno y en lo malo. Cuidaré de ti y tus hijos cuando lleguen. Te protegeré con mi vida en esta guerra y nadie te hará daño si puedo evitarlo. Por mi honor como Jinete cumpliré mi palabra y no te abandonaré si la muerte no me lleva de tu lado.

-Yo, Arya Dröthningu, princesa de Ellesméra, te acepto a ti Eragon Bromson, príncipe de la Gente Gris y Jinete de la dragona Saphira, como mi esposo en lo bueno y en lo malo. Cuidaré de tus hijos cuando lleguen y procuraré que nuestra casa siga aquí cuando termine esta guerra. Por mi honor como elfa cumpliré mi palabra y no te abandonaré si la muerte no me lleva de tu lado.

Intercambiaron las alianzas y se besaron.

Murtagh sonrió.

-Señoras y señores, les presento a Eragon y Arya, príncipes de los reinos del Valle de Palancar y Du Weldenvarden unidos por algo más que la amistad: amor.

Todos aplaudieron a la pareja recién casada. Ellos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo seguidos por sus padres y Murtagh. Islanzadí y Selena tenían un pañuelo cada una en su mano para contener las lágrimas.

Se acercaron a Saphira y Thorn que soltaron sendas nubes de humo por las narices y rugieron al aire. Los recién casados subieron a la silla de Saphira, con algo de dificultad por el vestido de Arya pero al final se sentó de lado delante de Eragon que la rodeó con sus brazos para evitar que se caiga.

Así se fueron a la fiesta de celebración.

Mientras comían, no pudieron evitar fijarse en Murtagh, que hablaba con la hija del líder Gris de la luz.

-Hacen buena pareja-comentó la elfa.

-Eso espero-contestó el Jinete-. Me ha costado convencer a Ajihad de que permita a su hija venir a la boda.

-¿No la iba a dejar?

-Sabe que tiene un flechazo con Murtagh y quiere evitar a toda costa que el destino les junte.

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Bueno…-Eragon se acercó a su oreja para susurrar la respuesta-. Murtagh no es hijo de Brom. Nuestra madre fue violada por Morzan y se quedó embarazada de él. Cuando Selena se casó con Brom, él le adoptó como hijo sin preguntas.

-Ya sé de dónde sacas tu buen corazón.

Los príncipes se miraron a los ojos y, sin decirse nada, decidieron retirarse a su habitación.

Avisaron al resto y subieron al ala oeste, donde habían preparado la habitación para su noche de bodas.


	14. Capítulo 14: Nota Autora

Lo siento pero esto no es un capítulo. No estoy segura de escribir la noche de bodas así que dejo aquí esta Nota de Autora por si me decido a escribirlo al final. Si lo añado a la historia os avisaré de que lo leais si quereis, pero de momento nada.

Gracias por leer mi historia, Naraya.


End file.
